1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a seat cover, having a universal design whereby it fits most seats found in land vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, and more particularly, to a universal improved seat cover, fitable for most automobile and truck seats that provides improved user comfort, greater seat protection, reduced thermal absorption in the seat, uplift and increased breathing efficiency, and that is reversible, washable, and laterally stable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of seat covers are known in the prior art, such as sheepskin, covers having a plurality of spherical beads, and cloth covers, all of which have been used for numerous reasons. Seat covers are normally used for protection of the seat, reduction of sweating which typically occurs with leather seats, insulation from certain seat materials, such as vinyl or leather, that have high heat absorption making them uncomfortable to sit on when entering a vehicle, and overall comfort for the user. Additionally, most states now require passengers to wear seat belts, therefore, adaptability is another consideration when selecting a seat cover.
While there are universal styled seat covers on the market already, they have their shortcomings. For instance, some of the drawbacks found with seat covers to date are their lack of stability and their proneness to sliding about the seat, making them uncomfortable and even dangerous. Furthermore, some vehicles still require custom made seat covers even though universal designs are supposedly available. Other drawbacks include the fact that seat coverings such as sheepskin are themselves uncomfortable in hot weather, are easily soiled, and difficult to clean. In short, the typical universal type seat cover does not fit properly, is uncomfortable, and fails to accomplish its intended purpose.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems of the prior art by providing an improved seat cover that ensures better vehicle seat protection and comfort by providing a lower heat absorbing material for temperature reduction, rigid, yet comfortable rods for increased stability and shape retention, and decreased or eliminated user perspiration that occurs when sitting against the typical vinyl or leather seat. In addition, the present invention provides a seat cover that is reversible, washable, and includes foam cell sheets to prevent sliding. The seat cover also fits tightly on a variety of seat sizes, including bucket seats and regular seats, and is structurally adaptable to various seat belt designs.